Stirrings of Rebellion
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: Vader may have slaughtered countless innocent souls as a Sith - but mine was one too many. Takes place approximately thirteen years after Revenge of the Sith.


Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Star Wars. Bummer.

This is just a random story that came to me partially from a dream. It's no fun getting chased by Vader all night long. :-( Hope I made something useful out of it! Wrote this in first person - something new for me.

Takes place approximately thirteen years after _Revenge of the Sith._

* * *

I was busy performing parlor tricks for the Alderaanian court the day Lord Vader came for me. His was a cloying, suffocating presence, and it sent a chill of darkness through me. I dropped the crystals I'd been levitating at the sudden piercing headache. Bail Organa nodded to his wife before making his way over to the Emperor's lap dog. Glancing at the queen, I barely made out the mouthed word she sent my direction. _Run._ I needed no further encouragement.

Flying through the halls at break-neck speed, I mentally chided myself. I'd heard the stories of what happened to those who manifested Jedi abilities. They weren't pretty. I had done my utmost to be careful, but it looked like I'd finally pushed things too far. There was no way to suppose that Lord Vader would take my tricks to be a simple illusion. The same way I felt his presence was undoubtedly how he'd discovered who I was. And what I could do.

Tearing from the building, I made a hasty right and ran for space dock. I felt the light jingling of credit chips in my side bag and knew I wouldn't have enough to get off world. But maybe I could barter my way to the other side of the planet. Tigris was there, and he owed me a favor. Several, in fact. It would mean calling in half a dozen markers, but if I escaped the planet with my life, it would be worth it.

After buying a ticket, I looked up at the ship that would save me. It was old. And too huge to fit on the pad. Everyone was climbing into a set of swings that had been lowered from the massive vessel's cargo hold. I strapped myself in, uncharacteristically grateful to be herded like cattle. It meant somewhere safe to hide. We had just begun our ascent into the ship when the sound of footsteps echoed in my ears. It felt like someone was walking over my grave. My head spun as we stopped our upward progress. It was _him_. He was at the dock.

I hung there, suspended as if between life and death. He came closer – each menacing breath somehow amplified despite the throng between us. My own breathing stilled and I turned my face into the suspension rope as we swung gently in the air.

A booming voice rang through the crowd – clear enough that he might have been standing right next to me. I suppressed a gasp, praying I would do nothing to give myself away.

"There is a traitor hiding among you," Vader said. His words held a mysterious pull, but I didn't dare to as much as glance in his direction. "Anyone caught harboring this fugitive will share in her punishment." I swallowed hard. "Anyone aiding in her capture… will be left alone." _What, no reward?_ I thought irrationally. I heard an image projector flare to life. My gut twisted. I was well known in this part of Coruscant, but I tried to reassure myself that I had no enemies. _Now comes the part where the unity of the human spirit triumphs over evil._

"Tell me where she is."

Nearly every hand pointed out my location.

_Crap._

"Thanks," I muttered, freeing myself from the harness as my feet touched the ground again. I glared accusingly at everyone nearby, but they steadfastly avoided my gaze. "Guilt isn't enough. _Help_ me!" I whispered. "You know I haven't done anything wrong." Apology spread among their faces like a plague. But not one shred of hope was to be found, so I squared my shoulders and walked down the gangplank alone – stopping five feet short of the end. He was waiting there for me. I looked at his terrifying mask, nauseas at the silent promise of pain it held.

"I have a right to know the accusation against me," I called. No one moved.

"You are part of a rebel alliance, and as such, have committed treason against your Emperor." The crowd's shocked murmur sounded like a buzzing in my ears, and I knew they didn't believe.

"Tell the truth!" I cried with a boldness I did not feel. "I'm only under arrest because I can –" My words were choked off with my air supply as Vader's hand rose in a fist. Fighting panic, I closed my eyes – visualizing my pinched airway. With an agonizing slowness, I pried it open again, gulping in the cool air of the dock. An unrestrained gasp reached my ears – just as Vader reached me. My eyes flew open, but I had no time or training with which to prepare a defense. The pommel of his lightsaber came into savage contact with my left temple. Stars exploded before my eyes as I felt myself go limp.

_MONSTER! _I hurled the thought at him with all my remaining strength, surprised to see him stagger back a step – before everything went black.

**xXx**

I honestly hadn't expected to wake up again. Although there was a moment when I wished I hadn't. The pain bouncing at will through my head was excruciating. Focusing on each breath, I waited for the spinning to slow.

"_NO!"_

"_Move."_

"_Leave her alone."_

"_She has broken the law. She will be punished."_

"_What could she possibly have done? She's a _magician."

"_She is a traitor."_

Vader's voice grated on my raw nerves like millions of needles. But the other voice was more pleasantly familiar. Risking the pain, I opened my eyes. A teenage girl stood between me and hell – her arms held defiantly on her hips. Thick brown hair trailed down her back in complicated braids.

"_I_ am Princess Leia of Alderaan. You _will_ leave her alone!"

"Step aside, _Princess_," he replied, mockingly. She crossed her arms and kept her place. I watched as one of Vader's massive hands curled into a fist. He raised it suddenly, preparing to strike. The Princess didn't flinch, and for half a second he faltered. Something about the girl's insolence surprised him. But he was not held at bay long.

Time slowed as his fist moved – aiming squarely for the princess' beautiful face. I had enough time to notice the slight trembling of his hand. And plenty more to leap up between them – faster than was humanly possible. Vader's punch caught me square in the chest, and I fell again, gasping. It felt as though he had stabbed me, and my lungs didn't seem to take in enough air. I felt a gurgling low in my chest, and knew right away.

I was dying.

I coughed, swallowing blood as I looked up at the Sith Lord. "Leave her alone," I said, weakly. "I'll go with you." I held up a quick hand to silence the Princess. Any other spoiled noble would have protested at the treatment. After all, I was the poorest kind of peasant. But she stepped back – out of my line of sight, and Vader's reach. I could feel sorrow radiating from her, the intensity of it bringing a strange comfort to my heart. I closed my eyes, knowing what I had to do. _Dying is difficult enough_, a voice seemed to whisper._ Knowing there will be someone to grieve your passing eases the pain. _Even as I heard the words, I knew the truth of them. _The Force sees all ends. It grieves all loss._ The sound reminded me of my father, long since dead. But there was a strange lilt to it. It was at once comforting and wise. I caught a glimpse of a man's face, heavily bearded – his long hair pulled back – and I understood. Though I had never before seen this man, I knew him. I trusted him. I listened to him.

Standing on surprisingly firm legs, I held my hands before Vader. His head tilted a fraction of an inch, and I felt his confusion. The agony in my chest served only to make everything clear. Somehow, in this very instance of time – immovable in defiance of Death and the Devil himself – I had become a Jedi. My breath became shallow as my lungs filled with blood, but I was unwavering. Silent, the Sith Lord shackled my hands and grasped my arm – wrenching it fiercely as he dragged me away.

Sobs broke out behind me, and I risked a glance back at the princess. Life had resumed its normal progress around her, but she stared desperately at my face, and I knew the powerlessness she felt in her heart. Summoning a smile, I raised my manacled wrists to put a finger to my lips. Her cries stopped, and she was swallowed by the crowd.

A mere minute later, Vader and I had arrived at his transport. He shoved me roughly inside, and I collapsed with weakness against one of the windows. I was gasping. I had only moments left. But the voice never left me. It was whispering hurried instructions now. I did my best to focus amid Vader's harsh breathing. I envied him the ability. Finally – my instruction complete – I raised my eyes to look at the monster one last time as we approached Palpatine's grand palace.

"I have a message for you – Anakin." Vader's hand flashed out of nowhere, bashing me cruelly on the mouth. I coughed blood all over the floor, but my gaze never wavered. I saw through the horrible mask into terrified eyes, taking my final breath. "You are the only one who can stop the cycle of violence."

Closing my eyes, I felt the tingle of electricity pass through me as I stilled. I heard a clank as my restraints fell to the ground, and I watched as Vader stared at them – sitting vacant in a pool of my blood – shock evident in his ruined face. Looking down, I saw a shadow of myself. It was all that was left. My physical body had disappeared with my death. As my teacher had said it would. Marveling at this new freedom – feeling the ebbs and flows of the Force all around me, I drifted away from Anakin Skywalker, and found myself in an instant back at the dock.

The princess still stood where I had left her, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. The population ignored her plight as they had mine, but I ran an invisible hand over her face. She jolted as though she'd been burned, and blinked furiously. "Anya?" she whispered. I smiled.

_Take heart, Princess_, I sent on the wind. _You will be the object of change…_

Raising her head high, Leia clenched one hand into a fist – somehow I knew it held one of my crystals – and made the long walk back to her home alone. Sighing, I turned my gaze to the sky, where I knew he stood waiting.

_I'm coming… Master Jinn._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a message if you did. :-)


End file.
